


[strip] Мне Акамару бы отвлечь | Distraction-2

by juliasd



Series: Strips by WhiteDog2 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Doujinshi, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: ИсходникздесьAuthor's account with original strip in englishhere (Deviantart)
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: Strips by WhiteDog2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208282
Kudos: 1





	[strip] Мне Акамару бы отвлечь | Distraction-2




End file.
